Recent technologic advancements have changed the way media assets, for example, movies, television programs, games, etc. are viewed by a user. In addition to allowing a user to select different formats, for example, a high-definition format or a standard-definition format, current media assets may also have other features that allow a user to further interact with, or be immersed in, a media asset. For example, three-dimensional films allow a user to feel as if the media asset is no longer constrained by a display screen; interactive games allow a user to feel as if he or she is part of the media asset; and different quality formats allow a user to customize the media asset based on his or her viewing preferences.